Bring Me To Life
by OceanGirl28
Summary: Hermione’s having a horrible dream about Voldemort attacking her . . . but is it a dream…or real? H/Hr songfic.


Bring Me To Life  
by OceanGirl28  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor the song. The characters  
all belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Summary: Hermione's having a horrible dream about Voldemort attacking her .  
. . but is it a dream.or real? H/Hr songfic.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was worried. The weather had been ugly for the past two months . . . she felt something horrible coming . . . coming soon, very soon. She knew she wasn't the only one sensing it either. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal,  
Ron, Harry, and even Draco had been acting different lately, along with many others. It was nearing the end of the year, and Voldemort still hadn't  
attacked yet . . .  
  
"Hermione? . . . Hermione??"  
  
"Wha - - ? Huh? - - she came back down to earth - - Oh, I'm sorry Harry . .  
."  
  
"It's fine . . . now can you help me with this question? I'm still a little  
confused with this whole apparating thing." he replied while trying to smile. No one was smiling lately, it was too hard to smile at a time like  
this.  
  
"Oh . . . Harry . . . er . . . I'm sorry . . . I really need to get some rest . . . I - - I've been a bit out of it lately . . . and . . . umm . . .  
oh hell!"  
  
She got up without giving Harry a second glance, grabbed her books hastily,  
and walked quickly out of the library.  
  
She ran up to the Gryffindor floor as fast as she could, gave the fat lady  
the password, and started running upstairs to her head girl's room.  
  
"Hermione!" she heard Harry call, but didn't stop to turn around.  
  
"Hermione!!" she heard him again.  
  
"'Mione wait!" he yelled again, only this time he caught up to her and  
grabbed her arm, causing her to stop abruptly and be spun around, while  
dropping all of her books.  
  
Harry helped her pick up her books and handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks." was all she muttered as she turned around and walked up to her  
dorm.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!!" Harry said, starting to get impatient.  
  
"What do you want Harry!" she asked angrily.  
  
"You know what I want 'Mione?!" he replied in the same tone as she, "I want  
to know what's wrong with you! Why you've been acting so weird lately! You're never like this! NEVER! There's no reason for you to be this way! We're in Hogwarts! Voldemort can't get us here! We're perfectly safe! All  
of us are!"  
  
Harry was breathing heavily for saying all of that in basically one breath.  
  
Their was a long pause . . .  
  
"Harry . . . you're wrong. None of us are safe . . . none of us our safe  
anywhere . . ." Hermione said, " . . . not anymore." she whispered. She  
then turned around, walked to her room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
She didn't bother changing, she just got in her bed, and drifted off into a  
deep, deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" she heard a nasty, crackly voice say. "Hermione???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione? Wake up Hermione . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked around. It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could still hear the voice calling her, "Hermione? Come here Hermione .  
. . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know what's troubling you Hermione - - I can fix all of that . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?!" she screamed, "What do you want from me?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm only here to help you Hermione. I can make all your worries and pain  
go away with just one swift move . . . "  
  
"Who are you?" she asked fearfully, she was extremely cold . . . wherever  
she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come to me Hermione . . . come to me . . . " his voice echoed throughout  
the place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bring me to life  
I've been living I lie; there's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
" . . . just open your eyes . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in the common room; he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what  
Hermione had said earlier. Maybe she was right. Maybe Voldemort can get into Hogwarts . . . "Aaah!" all of a sudden he heard a shrill scream coming  
from what sounded like Hermione's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find herself still where she was, but a hooded figure was leaning over her with a dagger in it's hands. It attempted to spear her, but she dodged the blow just in time. Hermione tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. She didn't know what to do so she just ran, trying  
to avoid him. She finally couldn't stand it anymore, and gave in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry banged on Hermione's door - - it was locked. He could here her mumble his name through the thin door. He took a few steps back, and rammed into it, knocking it down. As soon as he got in there, he saw Hermione in her  
bed, sweating to death, twisting, turning, screaming, and breathing  
heavily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden she couldn't move. As hard as she tried she just . . . couldn't! Voldemort picked up her life-less body and started murmuring a curse. She heard a voice call her name, but she couldn't call out to him .  
. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There must be something more  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Hermione wake up!" He shook her body harshly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione tried to say something, but no words came out. Voldemort kept murmuring the curse, and just then she saw a flash of green light and felt  
an excruciating pain run throughout her body. She screamed in agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was startled by Hermione's painful scream. Just then, she stopped  
twisting . . . she stopped turning . . . she stopped breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?! . . . " Harry yelled, " . . . Hermione?" he  
whispered. He stared into her eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden Harry appeared in a dream realm. He turned around to see  
Voldemort standing behind him. He heard his evil laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tis, tis, tis . . . " Voldemort snickered, "You should've listened to her  
Harry . . . " Harry gritted his teeth, "I always find a way in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go to hell!" Harry yelled as he took out his wand and they started a duel. They fought for a while until Harry finally defeated him out of anger, and  
ran to Hermione's body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden he appeared back in Hermione's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been living I lie; there's nothing inside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H - Harry?" Hermione said quietly after taking a huge breath of air, which  
startled him. "Hermione!" Harry replied. "I thought I'd lost you!" They  
embraced each other in a tight hug. They then awkwardly let go of each other blushing. After an awkward silence, Harry leaned in and did what he  
had been longing to do for years . . . he kissed Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bring me to life 


End file.
